


Yellow Guitar

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: the Squib Universe [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow is Mitchel’s favourite colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately after “In Another Nest”.

_Adam had just settled his young son into bed for the night when there was a knock on his hotel suite door.  He frowned.  He wasn’t expecting anyone and everyone how knew him would either text or call him before dropping by, knowing his son would likely be sleeping._

 _Another knock sounded as he approached the door.  He looked through the peep-hole in the door and his eyes widened shock at the sight of the person now standing in front of his door…_

“Kris! What are you doing here?” Adam asked in a hushed voice, a wide grin on his face as he threw open the door and pulled one of his best friends into a crushing hug.

“You really couldn’t expect me to miss my godson’s birthday, now could you?” Kris replied in the same hushed tone, a crooked grin plastered on his own face. “Now help me get my stuff in here, I’ll sleep on the couch.” The two carried Kris’ luggage and a small assortment of presents into the suite as quietly as possible and Kris got settled onto one of the squishy couches in the living room area for the night.

Mitchel was turning two in a just a few hours.  Adam had been unsure of what exactly he was going to do on his son’s birthday this year.  When Mitchel had turned one it had been just before the official release of his third album – which had been postponed by a few months to give the glam rocker a chance to settle into fatherhood.  They had been back home in LA and a number of Adam’s friends had planned an elaborate party.  Despite the fact that Adam tried to point out that the twelve month old boy would retain no memories of said party.  His argument was rendered moot at the mention of digital picture and video cameras. 

It had taken a lot of convincing on his part to push back the release date and in the end he’d had to have a very confidential meeting with management to explain the situation more truthfully than he’d led everyone else to believe.  To his immense shock and relief the head of the company was squib herself and, like Adam, one that was very knowledgeable about certain wizarding conventions.  As a result he was able to share all the facts of Mitchel’s adoption with her.

This year, however, Adam was on tour.  The beginning of said tour had been six months ago.

The next morning Adam led the sleepy birthday boy into the front room of the suite under the pretence of watching cartoons while they waited for room service.  Mitchel yawned and rubbed his eyes with his small fists.  The little boy was _not_ a morning person, something that caused Adam to foresee becoming a hindrance as his son grew older and began attending school.

“And here I thought I’d be getting jumped on first thing in the morning,” Kris grinned from his seat on the couch as he watched his godson blink owlishly at him, slowly realizing who was sitting in front of him.

“Unca Kwis!” Mitchel squealed happily as he ran forward and launched himself into his godfather’s arms.

“Happy Birthday buddy!” Adam watched with a smile as Kris proceeded to tickle the young boy, Mitchel’s laughter filling the room.  The knock on the door revealed the rest of Adam’s band and a few extended family members with presents, food and, of course, cake in tow.

After everyone had eaten breakfast – consisting mainly of pizza – Mitchel found himself sitting on the floor in front of his Daddy with a big grin on his face surrounded by glitter wrapped gifts.

“So which one you want to open first?” asked Adam as his son looked from one wrapped present to the next.

“Umm…” Mitchel looked back and forth, carefully considering his options. “I want open dat one!” he pointed at a glittery yellow and green wrapped gift to his left.

“Let’s see,” said Adam as he reached forward for the indicated gift. “This one’s from Auntie Allison,” he read and handed it to his son.  Allison Iraheta cheered in glee as though she’d won a prize for him picking her gift first.  Mitchel cheered happily as he unwrapped the newest _Thomas the Tank Engine_ DVD.  It was one of his favourite shows in the whole world.  It continued like this until the last present left – one from Kris – was a semi-large one wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper.  Mitchel tore into it with as much enthusiasm as he had his other gifts and squealed happily as he realized what the unwrapped box contained: a child-size yellow guitar.

-o0o-

That evening, after they’d spent the day doing child-friendly activities (Monte’s kids, who were now in kindergarten, had joined them recently for Mitchel’s birthday, along with Adam’s own godson and a few other children in his extended family), Adam took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures of the image of his son, sitting next to his ‘Unca Kwis’ on the couch getting his first lesson on his little yellow guitar. (1)

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you liked this one! I was aiming for something sweet after all the drama of the other fics in this series. Were you surprised at who showed up at the door?


End file.
